Pictures, picture frames (oftentimes including pictures), artwork, and similar products are generally packaged and transported in cardboard packaging, which allows viewing of the products while at the same time protecting the edges and corners of the products from damage. Whether or not such products are wrapped in cardboard packing, the size and weight of such products has created difficulties in effectively displaying these products in a retail setting. The products are often stacked on the floor or placed on a shelf for viewing by potential consumers.
In other instances, the products are hung from retail supports to be viewed by potential consumers. When the products are hung, hangers or other mechanisms facilitating such hanging often protrude from the edges of the products. These protrusions create awkwardly sized products to pack and ship, which, in turn, increases expenses generally associated with packing and shipping the associated products.